Black, White, and Gray
by vvGirlNextDoor889vv
Summary: Mortmain has been defeated, his army destroyed. But is he truly the only threat to the Nephilim? Join Will and Tessa as they embark on the highly perilous journey of The Future, to discover truths, uncover secrets, and live life as an ordinary engaged couple. Post-Clockwork Princess. Rated T for sarcasm and jokes, sayings and scenes that may or may not be age-appropriate.


**Please don't judge me too harshly; this is my first fanfic about Will and Tessa! I know it sucks, but please bear with it! And the title _Non est ei similis _is Latin for _There is none like him._**

_London, 24th December, 1873_

_In London was the London Institute for Shadowhunters. In the London Institute for Shadowhunters was a Christmas party being held. And away from the Christmas party's festivities and the Shadowhunters talking and exchanging gifts was a handsome twelve year old boy with dark blue eyes and even darker hair. _

_The Christmas turkey and pudding were delicious, but not delicious enough to smoothen the scowl on William Herondale's face as he stared moodily at the guests whom he barely knew, but had been forced to mingle with them until Charlotte, thankfully, was chatted up by ladies wearing their best, but no doubt, with weapons concealed beneath all the silk and lace, and therefore stopped nagging Will about talking to the despicable Lightwood brothers. _

_Now Will sat down, but his mind was wandering off, imagining the hours-away him, sitting on his chair and reading a book, preferably Great Expectations, liking the way Estella treated Pip like he was nobody, much like how Will behaved to people these days. But his attention was caught by a small, rectangular object that he perceived as a journal, or a girl's diary, because of the hearts and I-love-you's on the front cover. _

_He opened it, and began to read:_

**This notebook is the property of Tatiana Herondale. In case of emergency, please contact William Herondale, the London Institute, London. **

_There were a lot more sickening things – I love you, Will Herondale; you're mine, and I'm yours; Why is your hair ebony black? / The darkness of which mine so unfortunately lacks? He wanted to throw it to the fire, but as he prepared to, he caught sight of the little girl who was just the same age as he was, dressed in a very fine silver dress and her hair in silver silk ribbons, with eyes that followed him wherever he went, though presently she could not see him, for he had hidden behind abig stuffy armchair . And he decided to do something even better. _

_Having finished playing the spinet, Elise Penhallow stood up, preparing to leave, but Will ran towards the stage, and those who were looking at him noticed the frosty grin that lit up his features. Clambering up the stage, he opened the diary and began to read, in his best reading voice:_

_"You will never know, sweet William_

_How many are the million_

_Ways in which I love you_

_A thousand stars gleam in the darkness_

_Like lovers, we are destined like madness_

_To always be together_

_Forever and ever"_

_"Dear sweet diary,_

_Today my family and I went up into the London Institute, and there I found handsome William reading a book which I believe is entitled, "A Tale of Two Cities." I proceeded to try to procure a copy of it, for if sweet William reads it, then so shall I. We are bonded, you see, and we will have our wedding in no time. I tell you, William shall propose to me to-morrow, and we shall have splendid wedding, flowers of the color of his eyes and all our favorite food for the guests to eat. And then, when the sun sets and it is fully dark, and there is no one to disturb us, William and I shall gaze into the night sky, and I fully expect him to plant a kiss on mine, envelop me into a tight but passionate embrace and kiss me some more. Oh, dear William, you great charmer! I love you and always will, and so I hope do you, too._

_With love for Mr. Herondale, _

_Tatiana Herondale_

_Dearest William, amicable William_

_Must you be so surly when our wedding approaches?_

_Mr. Herondale, Mr. Herondale, will you be mine?_

_Mr. William, Mr. William, do you love me?_

_Would I be Mrs. Herondale_

_In a matter of days?"_

_Will had not yet finished reading when he heard a horrified shriek and sob, and he looked up to see the guests staring at him in shock, and perhaps admiration, and Tatiana Lightwood running out, her dress slowing her down, of the room with tears splashing down her face. Will barely had time to look for her family's reaction before a leg slammed into his knee, making him fall and hit the ground. He did not need to turn his head to be sure of who was attacking him, because he had always known the boy to hate him._

_Gabriel Lightwood was breathing heavily above him, his legs and body pinning Will to the ground. "Want some more, you bloody bastard?" he snarled, throttling him._

_Will choked, and Gabriel glared at him with a sort of vindictive pleasure, laughter escaping from him. He seized Will's arm and began to try to twist it, and he laughed at Will's pain, at his difficulty, his weakness…_

_And Will suddenly found the strength to raise an arm. People were tugging at Gabriel to let go of him, and he seized that excuse and raised an arm to defend himself. Gabriel was too busy shrugging off the hands that were trying to take him away from Will to notice._

_He raised an arm, and punched his face. Gabriel went down, and now it was Will who was being tugged at and told to stop, to yield…_

_Gabriel put up a big fight, but he had lived in the dingy city of London nearly his entire life, and Will had lived in a green countryside until just recently. It didn't matter if he'd received less training; he was stronger, healthier, and he seized his struggling opponent's arm and jerked it hard towards him, hearing the bones in it snap. He laughed, and suddenly the two of them were wrenched apart from each other, the other boy screaming and clutching his broken arm. Will looked up and saw Benedict Lightwood holding him so tightly his shoulders were starting to grow numb regarding him coldly._

_"You deserve to have your bones broken and your carcasses fed to dogs." And he stormed away from Will._

_Were it not for the power and authority of the Lightwood name, Will thought, he was certain that Benedict Lightwood, after having his daughter and son humiliated in front of him, would certainly have attacked him after he pulled him off, but knew that it was not worth it, that the loss of the Shadowhunters' respect for him and his family was nothing compared to the savage pleasure of attacking Will._

_He began to try to slip away from the party, from the guests, from Charlotte, but Charlotte was suddenly in front of him, her normally calm face looking – not enraged, but rather, disappointed. _

_"Oh, Will," she said sadly. "When will you ever stop?"_

**I changed it! Sorry, but I realized it was too sad an ending! Hope you like it, and give reviews!**


End file.
